politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evenstar Empire
The Evenstar Empire was a blue, European alliance. History The Evenstar Empire was founded on April 8th, 2015 by Thalmor. The Evenstar Empire became a protectorate under the Global Defense Administration from late May until early June, but Thalmor revoked the G.D.A.'s protection due to it's sudden weakening around the time of Alkadi Yiri's resignation as Prime Minister. The Evenstar Empire only had one member until late May. What changed was a very active recruitment campaign that result in over twenty members joining the alliance over the course of three weeks. As well as this a protectorate of the Evenstar Empire The Empire under William Phillips was suddenly crushed with many members fleeing to the Evenstars ranks to form their new alliance. On July 13th, 2015, The Evenstar Empire went to war with a micro alliance named Roman Empire. The cause of the war was when the leader of Roman Empire raided a member of The Evenstar Empire. After ignoring a warning, the raider proceeded to go onto raid a few more members. This prompted a declaration of war. http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/topic/7373-mighty-micro-madness/ The war between The Evenstar Empire and Roman Empire ended on July 19th with a white peace. Neither side had an advantage over the other, and the war ended in an inconclusive manner. From August 21st to August 25, The Evenstar Empire participated in the war against Charming Friends alongside Reichswehr, Odd Squad, and the Socialist Worker Front. For several month since their founding in late-mid July of 2015, The Evenstar Empire skirmished heavily with an alliance known as International Revolution. The Evenstar Empire was considered a combatant in a wiki-documented war against them that was added in October of 2015. During the Third Great War, The Evenstar Empire was a protectorate under United Purple Nations. In the middle of the conflict, The Evenstar Empire followed it's allies in breaking off of United Purple Nations and instead went to Rose for protection. Besides some raiding done by Arrgh! and Mensa HQ, The Evenstar Empire avoided the conflict and remained neutral. On December 2nd, 2015, the Consul of Direction for The Evenstar Empire, Makaros Taranovi, couped Thalmor from the position of Emperor. On December 4th, Thalmor became Emperor again. Makaros Taranovi left The Evenstar Empire with several members, causing The Evenstar Empire to lose over 3,000 points. On December 14th, Thalmor announced that The Evenstar Empire would merge into Odd Squad. Over the next several days, many members left and went to Odd Squad. Government and Economy The Evenstar Empire was originally founded on two main ideas, one political, and one economic: 'Despotism: '''The Evenstar Empire, legally, is an absolute monarchy under Thalmor. Thalmor reserves the rights to issue any edicts he so desires, and has full control over the alliance. '''Tributism: '''Tributism takes the place of normal taxes within the alliance. Under tributism, all members pay in certain resources (although in special circumstance, it can be money) and in exchange, they receive their protection. The benefit of this system is that it's impact on the economies of it's members are minimal. But, as a drawback, not many resources are raised. Tributism was officially abolished in early August. In terms of other government positions, there is the Consul of Direction and the Representatives. The Consul of Direction is in charge of listening to the Representatives and is second-in-command. The Consul is also suppose to take over in the event that Thalmor is unable to lead. The Representatives are elected - unlike the Consul, who is appointed - but Representatives have yet to be officially established, and only exist on paper. The Representatives were eventually abolished in favor of Ministers. As of October 23rd, 2015, Christianity is the official religion of The Evenstar Empire. On October 24th, 2015, The Evenstar Empire established a colony named The Lodge. Foreign Relations The Evenstar Empire did allow members to raid, but members were not allowed to raid nations who are in alliances (although there were exceptions) and were instead encouraged to raid nations that were not in alliances. The Evenstar Empire once offered a ''pay for protection program for starting alliances. The way that it worked was that in exchange for money, alliances were allowed to become protectorates under The Evenstar Empire. This entailed protection by Evenstar Empire military personnel and diplomatic representation. This program was eventually abolished due to manpower and logistical constraints. The Evenstar Empire was staunchly against the practice of raiding active nations in active alliances. This was a main part of why The Evenstar Empire frequently skirmished with International Revolution off and on for months. Category:Defunct Alliances Category:Annexed Alliances